untitled ideas?
by Patriotic-Pixie
Summary: All Izzie wants is to be popular but in her neighborhood that means being the school slut. What happens when she falls for the only guy that's ever been truly good for her, Ponyboy? What happens when he finds out her secret will he forgive her? longer sum
1. introduction

A/N: In this story Dally doesn't die and he won't die. Johnny, however, is still dead.

Summary: Isabella, Izzie, wants nothing more than to be popular and the school slut. She figures the only way to do that is to sleep with every guy she can. But what happens when she falls for her best friend, Ponyboy, who's dating a Soc, Christina? Will she be able to get Ponyboy or will she just have to settle for second best? And can Ponyboy forgive her when he finds out the secret she holds?

Me and Pony been friends for as long as I can remember. There's even pictures of our moms together when they were pregnant with us. Him and I, we've always been opposites, he's so quiet and smart and I'm kind of loud and obnoxious. But he always stuck by me, even through everything I do to him. He just puts up with me and loves me no matter how many times I screw up and believe me that's _A LOT. _The only thing I've ever wanted is to be popular, the school slut. So now as a sophomore I was ready to step up and take my place in the school.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Pony, are we going to the party tonight?" I asked as I strolled into his house and helped myself to a piece of chocolate cake.

"Izzie, do you every knock?" Ponyboy asked, pretending to be mad but I knew he was only kiddin'.

"Nope and you should know that by now. So are we goin' to Derrick's party or what?"

"Nah, I can't. Christina has a show tomorrow and I told her I'd help her school Sox tonight," he replied, flopping down on the chair next to me.

"Oh right your rich girlfriend," I said with distaste. Christina was a bitch and anyone could see that but Pony liked her, maybe cause she let him show her fancy Quarter Horses in barrel racing and paid his entry fees.

"Hey come on, be nice. Now I'm leaving for Christina's but I'll see you tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I suppose."

When I walked into the house, smoke came pouring at me from everywhere. I never liked to smoke like most of them did so it sometimes bothered me. I quickly surveyed the party. Same as always, people making out on the stairs, drinking in the kitchen, and just chilling everywhere else. I looked around for someone I recognized but I only saw Curly Shepard and his gang and I tended to stay away from them, they were rough, rougher than most at least.

"Hey babe," someone whispered in my ear as he put his arm around me. I turned around and found myself face to face with Dally Winston.

"Sorry, I don't think so," I replied, turning to walk away. Dally was not my type at all. He was a dirty little hood and I held no respect for him.

"Come on, Izzie. Just for tonight, loosen up and have some fun," Dally complained. Maybe he was right, I did want to be more like everyone else anyways. So for tonight maybe Dally was what I was looking for.

"Fine, just tonight," I gave in. Dally grinned and grabbed my hand before tugging me up the stairs. I followed along behind him, not quite so happy but I figured this was what I needed to make my name known around our school.

He led me into one of the empty bedrooms and shut and locked the door behind him. Dally headed towards me, a smirk playing across his lips, and kissed me slowly, passionately. He led me backwards, towards the bed, and lifted me unto it. I pulled off his shirt and he fit his hands perfectly under my shirt and then pulled it off…

A/N: Ok yes that was short but I promise they will get longer and please be kind because this is my first Outsiders fan fic and the first fan fic I've written in a very long time! 


	3. chapter 2

It took me a few minutes to realize where I was when I woke up the next morning. Sunlight streamed through the window and directly into my eyes. I could feel Dally's breath against my neck but he was sleeping like a rock. I rolled over and looked at the clock, 9:30, boy was Pony gonna be pissed. I'd promised I'd meet him at the fairgrounds at about 8:00. I quickly pulled on my jeans and tank top from the night before, before heading out to my car. It was a beat up old Mustang Convertible but I loved it. I cruised along the highway just thinking about the night before. My friends hadn't lied; Dally was great in bed, especially for my first time. He was just what I needed, he wasn't going to get all romantic on me or jealous, he was just gonna be him, Dallas Winston, Mr. Don't Give a Shit.

I turned into the parking lot and jumped out almost before the car even stopped. I sprinted to the barn where I knew I'd most likely find Pony. Sure enough there he was, down at the other end grooming the horse he was showing, Moonlight Jazz.

"Late night, Izzie?" he called without even looking up. He could do that; know who it is without ever looking. Kind of freaky sometimes.

"Sorry I got really distracted and fell asleep at Derrick's and I didn't even wake up until 9:30," I quickly replied, hoping he didn't ask any questions. It wasn't that I wanted to hide the fact that I had slept with Dally. No actually I was.

"Yeah? Who was the guy?" Damn. Trust Pony to cut right to the bottom line.

"Just some guy. You probably don't know him. He was nice though," I lied. Hopefully Dally would know how to keep his mouth shut too.

"Nice? Don't you mean good?" he asked and right then I knew he wasn't mad. Like I said, Ponyboy never could stay mad at me.

"Haha," I replied dryly.

"I just tell it like it is," he said with a grin. "Now put yourself to use and grab my tack for me. Our class is in half-an-hour."

"Sure I guess that's all I am to huh? Your slave?" I mumbled grumpily, even though I wasn't.

"Yep, so get to it, slave," he replied with a laugh. I wandered across the aisle into the makeshift tackroom and retrieved his huge, western saddle. It was gorgeous, with silver all over it. I didn't know how Two-Bit and Soda Pop had afforded it but my guess is Two-Bit didn't get his name for nothin'. Pony quickly finished taking Jazz up and then led him out to the warm-up ring. I watched from behind the fence as he quickly put the gorgeous, black Quarter Horse through his paces.

"You left early this morning." I turned around and was surprised to find myself once again face-to-face with Dally.

"Sorry I promised Pony I'd be here at eight and it was already nine thirty. Didn't expect to see you here," I quickly replied, hoping he'd just leave, no such luck though.

"Understandable I suppose," he said as he lifted himself onto the fence. His muscles bulged underneath his tight, black t-shirt and made my stomach flip-over a little bit.

"You still didn't tell me why you're here," I said curiously. It wasn't like Dally to come around horse shows unless he was ridin' and I didn't think he would be today.

"I promised Pony I'd come out and see him go. He says I'm good luck," Dally replied, scanning the ring for Ponyboy, who we couldn't see through all the dust that had been stirred up.

"That's cool. Well I've got to go find Soda and make sure he's not stealing any of the horses," I said jokingly, just wanting to get away from Dally. I didn't want to make Pony suspicious in the least.

"Have fun!" Dally called to my retreating back. I waved a hand to show I heard him and then started to jog away. I didn't stop running until I hit the other side of the show grounds where they had the English stuff at, jumping and flat work, that kind of thing. I'd always wanted to learn to jump and I'd been beggin' Pony to find someone to teach me how but he never did. I always pictured myself on an expensive Warmblood or even a Thoroughbred, I didn't care which. I'd been riding almost as long as Pony had since we were raised together but I didn't love it the way he did. I just liked the jumping part. Anyways, I settled myself on the top of the bleachers and watched as one girl cantered elegantly around the ring.

"Hey, Izzie, what's up?" I looked up and saw Soda Pop leaning over me. When I had said I was gonna go find Soda I didn't think I actually would, especially not in the English area.

"Soda? What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Am I not allowed to come and watch some rounds?" he asked defensively.

"Yeah but I never pictured you for a jumping person."

"Truthfully I'm not but see there's this girl and-"

"Say no more. I get it now."

"Yeah, well, what about you? You came in awfully late this morning," Soda replied, turning the tables on me. He always managed to do that.

"You always do that," he remarked.

"Always do what?" I asked absentmindedly not really paying attention to him.

"Run your hand through your hair if somethin's on your mind and you're nervous about it," he stated matter-of-factly. I paused and noticed he was right. I was running a hand through my short, deep auburn hair.

A/N: yes not very good right now but please be kind I'm working on it but I've been so busy I'm thinking about rewriting it so just let me know what you guys think of it **BUT BE NICE thanks!**


End file.
